storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsavorite
* |affiliation= * Keystone Railway |basis=L&YR Class 28 with 2-6-2 wheel arrangement |gauge=4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=2-6-2 |wheels=14 |top_speed=70 mph |designer(s)=Mr. Collins |builder(s)=Keystone Railway Engine Works |year_built= |year_retired= |year_rebuilt= |arrived_on_sodor= |visited_sodor= |year_scrapped= |number=KR 13 |registration_number=Example |railway=Keystone Railway |company=Keystone Railway |owner(s)=Mr. Collins }} Tsavorite is a gem engine from the Keystone Railway. Bio Tsavorite was first mentioned by Star in The New Crystal Engines. She was then seen pulling a train in A Keystone Trip. Persona Not much is known about Tsavorite, although it can be assumed that she is friends with Star Basis Tsavorite is a freelance design, although she slightly resembles a based on the L&YR Class 28 with a 2-6-2 wheel arrangement. is also a member of this class. Livery Tsavorite is painted light green with dark green lining. Appearances Total Appearances |} Totals * Speaking Roles: 1''' * Non-Speaking Roles: '''0 * Cameos: 1''' * Mentions: '''1 Gemstones Tsavorite has two gemstones. They are both green in color and circular in shape. One has a square facet, and the other has a triangular facet. They are both located on her tender. Gemology * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. * Garnets range from a 6.5 to 7.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. * Although red is the most commonly occurring color, Garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight, and changes to purplish-red under torch light. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination and self-confidence, all characteristics that fit in with Garnet's personality. ** In more New Age-style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration, such as the Spessartine Butterfly and Antique Pyrope Hairpin. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68.82 carats. * Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Standard Gauge Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:2-6-2 Category:Keystone Railway Category:Characters with 3 Appearances Category:Characters with 1 speaking role